powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Shield
The power to be immune against psychic attacks. A psychic equivalent to Invulnerability. Opposite power to Mental Shield Penetration Not to be confused with Psychic Shadow. Also Called *Mental Shield *Mental Shielding *Mind Block *Mind Blocking *Occlumency *Perspicuity *Psychic Invulnerability *Telepathic Invulnerability *Telepathic Immunity Capabilities The user is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. Applications *Immunity to mental intrusion. *Illusion Awareness *Protect others similarly. Techniques *''"Anamnesis": to resist or withstand Memory Manipulation. *"Compulsion Immunity": to withstand abilities that compel the user to perform an action *"Empathic Shield": to resist or withstand Emotion Manipulation. *"Psionic Shield": to protect oneself or others from psychic penetration. *"Seduction Immunity": to withstand seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. Associations *Imperceptibility *Mental Manipulation *Psychic Shadow * Reflective Immutability *Psychic version of Tracking Evasion Limitations *Powerful opponents may still be able to affect user to some extend. *Shield may have to be consciously activated. *Mental Shield Penetration may be able to penetrate the shield. *Doesn't work against physical abilities. Known Users Gallery Buffy Vampire Mindread.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) unsuccessfully attempts to read Angel's mind. File:Moon Knight.jpg|Due to his split personality, Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) is resistant to psychic powers and attacks. File:Gene MGS.jpg|Gene's (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) mental shielding is so powerful that not even his psychic henchman, Ursula, can read his mind. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|The darkness in Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) mind is so great that it renders him immune to all forms of telepathic assault. Daphne-infobox.png|Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) can resist her sister's "Telepathic Push" due to his brain functioning more powerful. 300px-Magneto.jpg|Magneto (Marvel) has trained himself extensively to resist telepathy, and the effect is enhanced by his helmet. The batman.jpg|Thanks to his strong will, Batman (DC) is resistant to mind control. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) was able to block out Psycho Mantis' mind-reading ability. File:Psychic-shield-bella-twilight.png|Bella Cullen (Twilight Saga) projects her psychic shield to block psychic attacks. SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape, Occlumens (Harry Potter). Preus.JPG|Preus's (DC Comics) breastplate both protects him from telepathic penetration and allows him to eavesdrop on telepathic conversations. Reedr.jpg|Due to what he describes as an "elastic consciousness," mind control is rarely effective on Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) and even when it is, it wears off more quickly than on a normal person. Superman -204.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is protected from telepathic penetration by a series of psychic blocks. Blaire Vherestorm.png|Blaire Vherestorm (Stupid Mario Brothers) is able to block Ness' telepathy. George Ben 10.jpg|Sir George (Ben 10) Bella 7.png|Bella's gift allows her to shield herself and those around her from supernatural powers that affect the mind which explains why most of their powers were useless against her when she was still human. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Support Powers